The referenced U.S. main patent describes mills that are already known and indicates that its construction is relatively costly because its structure also relatively complex, there could be produced obstructions, especially of the grinding bodies or balls, particularly in the mills in which its rotor and, the stator exhibit sharp points protruding in the grinding chamber or chambers. Furthermore difficulties could arise during the starter of the mill, especially in the mills with rotors and stator having double annular cones. This will result in damage during production and lead to a corresponding down time needed for the removal of the obstruction, and to prepare the mill for a normal starting and a proper functioning.
The mill for comminuting and crushing and disagglomerating of solids, predispersed in liquids, includes a frame wherein a fixed body or stator is disposed, with a jacket for cooling and respectively, for the heating of the product being treated, in which interior is disposed a revolving body or a rotor fixed to a shaft, disposed along to the longitudinal axis of the mill and mounted in projection in corresponding support and bearing means, connected to the mill frame. The rotor shaft exhibits internal conduits for cooling means and respectively, case and moment, for heating of the rotor and is caused to rotate by actuating means through corresponding transmission and speed variation means connected to the frame. The grinding chamber delimited between said stator and rotor, in which are enclosed grinding bodies that are initially introduced into said chamber through a sealable inlet of the stator, in which lower part is disposed an exit also sealable for its evacuation, where the grinding chamber is traversed by the product being treated--while the rotor rotates--caused by impulsion means of the cited product, which are moved by actuating means and by transmission and speed change means. The stator includes an inlet for the product to be treated, which is connected to the outlet of the impulsion means and an outlet of the already ground product. Separator means are disposed in the outlet region and prevent the exit of the grinding bodies, however allowing the passage of the ground product. Sealing means for preventing the escape of the product that circulates continuously and forcefully through the grinding chamber are disposed between the stators and the shaft.
The mill is characterized in that the stators are composed by two half semibodies in form of hollow truncated cones, one in front and another in back, where their smaller closed bases are detachably connected to each other through their larger open bases. Said larger bases exhibit outer path flanges. Sealing means are disposed between said flanges and which semibodies are provided with outer covering involving paths, determined by respective cooling or respectively heating chambers. Each chamber includes an inlet and an outlet connection of the correspondent cooling or heating liquid. Since said front semibody exhibits the separator means of the grinding bodies centered in its smaller base and in its inner part, the outlet connection of the ground product by its outer part which serves at the same time, as a cooling and/or heating chamber, communicated with the corresponding chamber of the front semibody and with a connection, preferably of inlet connection, of the correspondent cooling or heating liquid. The back semibody exhibits centered in its smaller base, a central bore that is traversed by the mill shaft and the inlet connection of the product to be ground. Since the rotor--connected to the free end of said shafts disposed in the interior of the stator--is composed of a body comprising two hollow truncated cone, one in the front and the other the in back, interconnected by their larger open base, presenting the truncated cone in front of its closed smaller base, and with a central inlet, preferably also in form of truncated cone but of inverted position and with its smaller base opposing the interior of the rotor and connected to the end of the mill shaft. Said inlet of the mill shaft is disposed correspondingly with the fore cited separator means and the rear truncated cone has its closed smaller base traversed by said mill shaft to which is connected. The rotor exhibits in its interior conduit means of the cooling or heating liquid, disposed around the shaft, connected to same and connected to the correspondent inner conduit of same, which discharge said liquid in proximity of the inner walls of the rotor. The rotor exhibits also a recollection means of the referred liquid, connected to the corresponding inner conduit of the mentioned shaft of the mill, for its return towards the outside of the mill.
Moreover, the cited mill is characterized in that the sealing means between the stator and the shaft, provide a first hermetic seal, disposed next to the grinding chamber. The sealing means comprises a ring lodged in a peripheral circular channel of the shaft, in cooperation with a circular detent disposed in a groove of the inner wall of the smaller base of the semibody in the back of the stator--in the interior inlet of its central bore traversed by the shaft, and is applied tightly around said ring. In addition to the first seal there is provided a second conventional hermetic seal, disposed adjoining to the outer part of said smaller base.